hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 183
Hayate no Gotoku! Chapter 183: Characters in Order of Appearance #Lucky #Hayate Ayasaki #Izumi Segawa #Athena Tennousu #Kotetsu Segawa - heard off screen Summary After leaving the Royal Garden, Hayate overhears a young girl crying for help as a large ferocious dog chews up her doll. As both the dog and the girl notice Hayate, the young girl asks him if he has came to save her. Seeing the large dog bark at him, Hayate hesitates and turns away from them. He then remembers something that Athena once told him: "there's a girl in tears right before you... and you aren't going to protect her", as a comment about his weak personality. The dog becomes even more angry than before, and it pounces towards the girl. In an attempt to live up to Athena's expectations and shed his weak personality, Hayate grabs a large stick and immediately hits the dog with it, sending it flying into a tree. As the dog comes to its senses, it hears an unknown person calling out "Lucky," and it runs towards the voice. After picking up the chewed up doll Lucky left behind, Hayate turns to the young girl, and he asks her if she's okay. The girl, still frightened from what happened, clings to Hayate, crying on his shoulder. Returning the doll to the young girl, the grateful young girl remarks on how strong Hayate is and she offers to give him something in return. Hayate rejects the offer, but the young girl decides to catch Hayate off guard and kisses him on the lips. The young girl remarks that:'' "my papa always says nothing brings more happiness than a kiss, but as thanks for today, when we grow up Izumi will be your wife".'' She hears her brother, Kotetsu, calling out to her, and Izumi asks Hayate if he'll be starting at the same school as her in spring, and she then asks him for his name. Returning to his home, Hayate finds the apartment empty except for a bowl of instant ramen and a note left for him from his mother, informing him that she's gone out drinking. Left with no other choice, Hayate returns to the Royal Garden. Upon returning, Hayate is greeted by Athena, who awkwardly asked him how things were on the outside, completely aware of the kiss he shared with Izumi. Hayate turns his back to her and tells her nothing happened, but he then remembers the mirror of the celestial sphere that Athena had showed him earlier. Athena grabs him by his shoulder to get his attention and tells him that: "flirting and cheerfully kissing a girl you just met is nothing to you?". Panicking from what she said, Hayate tries to pass it off as a misunderstanding, but Athena doesn't calm down, and she summons a sword. She then declares that she has to re-train him once again from the very basics. Later in the night, as Athena faces away from him in bed, Hayate asks her if she was still mad at him, and she responds by saying that she is. Athena then tells him that he doesn't even know how many days she's waited for him, but Hayate mentions that only half a day passed. Athena tells him that it was more than a day. Breaking the tension, Hayate clings to her from behind and asks her if she likes the castle that she's living in. Athena replies by saying that she doesn't. Hayate then asks her if she would live with him outside the castle, causing her to look surprised. Trivia *The dog who Hayate fought off is Lucky who appeared in Klaus's Story in Chapter 128. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Hayate No Gotoku! Manga